User blog:BigBadVoodoo/Tik'h, The Shadow Shaman
Overview ' Tik'h, The Shadow Shaman' is a champion concept for League of Legends . He looks like three yordle champions that moves as one. He is similar to a fetish shaman from Diablo III (in structure), and looks like tiki(lol canc elled champion). The three yordles are as follows: Tiwa - the eldest brother. He sits on Iowa's shoulder, and weilds a wand. He is the smartest of the three; 'Iowa '- the second brother. He is the "base": he carries Tiwa on his shoulders, and Koku on a basket he carries on his back. Iowa has a spear and a shield for weaponry. He is the strongest of the three; lastly is Koku - the youngest yet the most agile of the three. He hides in a woven basket that Iowa carries on his back and attacks unsuspecting foes using his blowpipe and poison darts.Upon using his ultimate, he transforms to Hex, a man-like being wearing a huge mask, and torn clothes, and wielding a sacrificial knife. Hex is the spirit of the shadow shaman that resides inside the three yordle brothers. Tik'h is an abbreviation for each character that comprises him: T - tiwa, I - iowa, K - koku, and H - hex (Shadow Shaman Spirit). Abilities Lore Tiwa, Iowa, and Koku are the sons of the most richest yordle in bundle city. They were raised with everything served to them. But time came, their father, now of old age, needs to teach one of his sons the in and outs of handling their family business to continue its process even if he is gone. Tiwa was the first one approached, he immediately refused for he wants to persue being an archeologist. Iowa too refused for he wanted to travel, to sail the seas and live a life full of danger and adventure. So even at young age, the burden of working for their company fell on Koku's shoulders. Years after their fathers death, their company slowly crumbled due to an inexperienced leader. This caught Tiwa's and Iowa's attention. They all decided to shut the company down for its causing severe profit loss. They decided to use their remaining cash to start an expedition... an expedition to Shadow Isle. The expedition was of Tiwa's idea because he found out that an artifact - a lost voodoo mask - could be found in Shadow Isle. This artifact is said to grant its master unlimited power, and wealth. Many tried to get the mask but failed. But Tiwa's trust in Iowa's talents is huge... he knows that his brother could lead them to the mysterious island. After days of travel, they reached the island covered in dark mist. As they explore the island, they've encountered different monstrous beings, traps, and terrains unknown. From hundreds of men, they were reduced to ten, the brothers and seven other loyal servant. As they continue venturing in the island, more deaths occurred. Now, only the brothers remained. With Tiwa's wits, Iowa's strenght, and Koku's keen abilities they reached the temple of the mask. Inside the temple, the brothers encountered different traps that separated them from one another. Iowa fell in a dungeon full of cannibal demons, he fought well and lasted hours of gruesome battle but the number of demons just kept increasing killing Iowa. Koku was brought to a place full of maze, and traps. He easily passed through almost all of them but it seems that the maze he is in is also within a maze within a maze. Now, fully exhausted, Koku lost all hope and stopped, he simply waited for his death to come. Unlike his two not so fortunate brothers, Tiwa tavelled in a place of sparkling water, golden path, and garden so abundant. He found limitless number of golds and riches, and food that could feed a battalion for years, but Tiwa knowing the tricks of Shadow Isle continued walking until he reached the room of the shadow artifact. Upon reaching the artifact, a great shadow shaman spirit showed, he offered limitless knowledge and power to Tiwa in exchange for his brothers soul. Tiwa refused the offer, he asked the shadow being to reincarnate his brothers, and get nothing after their long journey. The Shadow Shaman, amazed with such decision, offered Tiwa his brothers resurrection, power, and knowledge in exchange for his soul and more soul he must collect. Tiwa agreed. Before leaving the Isle, Tiwa visited a known gravedigger... he pledged alliance with the gravedigger and alliance with Shadow Isle. He made a deal with the gravedigger: to help the gravedigger reach "his qouta" in exchange for the safety of his brothers soul, and peace for the soul of his father and of his loyal servants who died for his cause. "Tiwa, Iowa, Koku - brothers in life, brothers even in death... Tik'h, I'll watch over your soul" - Yorick, The Gravedigger Thanks Thanks for Folksvagen (PH) for the drawing and help. Couldn't have done this without your help. :D Category:Custom champions